Cinco razones por las que se hace el estúpido
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Por una u otra razón, todos hacemos el estúpido alguna vez en la vida. A veces solo en una noche gracias al alcohol.#soratrobsesión #mishitroll #KOURA!


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

* * *

 **CINCO RAZONES POR LAS QUE SE HACE EL ESTÚPIDO**

Con grandes esfuerzos, Sora consiguió arrastrar a Yamato a la salida. Echó un rápido vistazo atrás para comprobar que Mimi la acompañaba. A un paso torpe pero lo hacía. Quiso tenderle la mano para ayudarla pero Yamato se revolvió y tuvo que volver a emplear toda su fuerza para empujarle del pecho y detenerle.

—¡Te empujó! —reclamó él.

—Ya, no importa —intentó sonar calmada, invocar toda su paciencia.

—Pero derramó su bebida sobre tu chaqueta nueva —indicó Yamato. Apretó los puños, mirando furiosamente hacia esa puerta.

La música volvió a escucharse y las luces a vislumbrarse al abrirse para dar paso a otro grupo de jóvenes. Yamato torció la cabeza intentado visualizar al sujeto. Evidentemente no le fue posible y Sora se desesperó.

—Yamato, por favor. No necesito ahora que inicies una pelea.

—Que lo hubiese pensado antes de mancharte, ¡ni siquiera te pidió disculpas! —y fue lo definitivo para convencerse a sí mismo a regresar al interior y reclamar justicia por el agravio cometido a su damisela.

—Sora-san, me estoy mareando un poco.

Mimi apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Sora, lo que hizo que esta no pudiese detener a su novio físicamente. Tendría que recurrir a otro método.

—¡Yamato!, ¿no irás a dejarnos aquí solas, verdad? Dos chicas indefensas en medio de un montón de chicos alcoholizados.

Yamato se detuvo a mirarlas y también su alrededor. La zona de ocio nocturno estaba tan animada como siempre y grupos de chicos haciendo estupideces por el alcohol se veían en cada esquina. Cualquiera de ellos no dudaría en intentar cortejar a dos chicas solas tan guapas como ellas.

El sujeto del empujón podía esperar. Él debía proteger a las chicas.

—No, claro. Me quedo aquí.

Sora suspiró aliviada por su pequeña victoria. Dejó a Mimi que se recargase un poco contra él y buscó su celular.

—Yamato eres un "tundra" —susurró Mimi.

—Eso que dices es estúpido. No existe esa palabra —fue su seca contestación.

 ** _Razón #1 Molestar a un amigo_**

Mimi se limitó a sacar su lengua azulada mientras Sora regañaba a su novio con la mirada esperando que al otro lado de la línea le atendiesen.

Yamato hizo un simpático mohín que corroboró las palabras de Mimi.

—Tundra, tundra… —susurró entre risas con ella misma.

—¡Taichi!, ¿dónde demonios estás?

Mimi ya se estaba adormilando contra el hombro de Yamato y eso a él le estaba empezando a incomodar un poco. Consiguió sentarla cuando se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Por suerte a unos metros había un puesto de _takoyaki_. Si no estuviese ebrio habría supuesto que no sería el único joven al que le entraba hambre tras beber, pero como no pensaba con claridad, simplemente agradeció a la providencia que hubiese colocado ese puesto ahí en ese momento.

Cuando regresó, Sora todavía estaba con su acalorada llamada.

—No quiero un balón firmado quiero que vengas aquí a ayudarme. ¡No me importa que juegue en el F.C Tokio, ¿entiendes?! Taichi, Taichi, ¡Taichi! —y gruñó al oír el tono de llamada cortada—. ¡Estúpido! —exclamó al celular.

 ** _Razón #2 Perseguir a un ídolo_**

Yamato la observó desde la distancia. Estaba enojada, muy enojada pero al menos no con él. En realidad Sora casi nunca se enojaba en serio con él y eso le hacía feliz. Él también quería hacerle feliz y por ello le tendió la bolsa con esas deliciosas bolitas de pulpo.

Sora lo miró estupefacta, ni se había dado cuenta de cuando se había ausentado. Buscó rápidamente a Mimi con la mirada. La encontró donde la había dejado Yamato, aunque ya se había desecho de sus opresores zapatos de tacón y sus deditos bailoteaban agradecidos por su libertad.

—¡Joder!, que pies más enanos tienes —dijo de repente Yamato.

Las chicas lo miraron con desconcierto. A él y a los pies de Mimi y Sora se dio cuenta de que en efecto eran increíblemente pequeños. Agitó la cabeza para no dejarse llevar por conversaciones intrascendentes y se agachó junto a su amiga.

—Venga, vamos a casa.

—No puedo andar Sora —gimoteó, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Buscaremos un taxi.

Ella asintió pero ese movimiento de cabeza propicio que su estómago revuelto decidiese rebelarse al fin por el maltrato sufrido por la alta ingesta de alcohol. Sora lo justo pudo reaccionar para salvar sus pantalones, mientras con una mano le quitaba el desastroso pelo de su cara y con la otra la sosegaba con una caricia en la espalda.

—No creo que un taxi quiera llevarla —negó Yamato, al que increíblemente esa escena no le había quitado el apetito.

Sora lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Puedes sacar un pañuelo de mi bolso, por favor?

El chico, con un poco de retardo, pero asintió modosamente. No encontró ningún pañuelo y grasientos _takoyakis_ quedaron esparcidos por su bolso. Irónicamente, era nuevo también.

—Déjalo.

Sora consiguió ponerse en pie con Mimi mientras Yamato, rebuscando todavía ese pañuelo esta vez por sus bolsillos, encontró algo inesperado pero que creyó más útil.

—¡Os llevaré en mi motocicleta! —exclamó, sacando las llaves.

—No hemos venido en tu motocicleta —dijo Sora atónita. Por no hablar de que nunca jamás dejaría a Yamato acercarse a nada motorizado en ese estado. Rodó los ojos con cansancio—. Tomaste esas llaves en vez de las de casa, ¿verdad?

—Puede —Yamato se encogió. No quería ser regañado y por eso no se opuso a depositar sus llaves en la mano tendida de Sora.

—Ayúdame a llevarla. Tendremos que andar —dijo esto último a Mimi con la más absoluta dulzura, mostrándole sus zapatos.

Mimi gimoteó, derramándose entre sus dos amigos.

—No quiero andar.

Sora lo volvió a intentar pero no logró la cooperación de Mimi. Viendo los desviados andares de Yamato tampoco parecía que le fuese a servir de mucha utilidad.

—Está bien —dijo, inclinando la espalda—. Sube.

Y prácticamente arrastrada por Sora, porque a Mimi si le apetecía que la llevasen pero no le apetecía hacer el esfuerzo de subir, ambas chicas iniciaron el trayecto. Cuando Yamato las vio automáticamente frunció el ceño.

—Sora, yo la llevo.

—Tú ocúpate de llevarte a ti mismo —despachó Sora con la mayor suavidad posible.

Pero para Yamato eso era inaceptable. Él debía protegerlas.

—Os llevo a las dos.

No sirvieron de nada las protestas de Sora porque Yamato se paró ante ellas de espaldas. La agarró de los muslos y la inclinó hacia él y aunque Yamato verdaderamente lo creyese en estos momentos no era un Superman y por tanto el peso lo venció acabando los tres por el frío y sucio asfalto.

Mimi comenzó a reír descontrolada, en cambio Yamato quedó aturdido intentando hallar donde había sido el fallo. Era un problema de física a fin de cuentas, así que lo trataría de resolver mentalmente. No obstante, Sora ya no le daría la oportunidad.

—Yamato por favor, deja de hacer el estúpido —dijo al levantarse y el rubio se encogió. Esta vez la regañina venia acompañada de un enojo real.

 ** _Razón #3 Exceso de alcohol_**

Para buscar su perdón ayudó levantarse a Mimi y permitió que quedase recargada contra él mientras Sora tomaba su celular ya completamente desesperada.

Su rostro reflejó alivio de inmediato al ser atendida o quizá al hablar por fin con alguien que aún conservaba la coherencia.

—Hola, ¿puedes ayudarme, por favor?

…

Hacía rato que Mimi no andaba pero avanzaba. Adormilada como estaba ni se había dado cuenta de a que se debía pero sí notaba una incomodidad en su mejilla. Algo áspero la rozaba constantemente lo que le hizo al final abrir los ojos.

Se encontró con una nuca de la que gruesos y cortos pelos pelirrojos nacían atacantes contra ella.

Agachó la cabeza acomodándose entre su clavícula. El contacto era más suave con la tela del suéter.

—Koushiro debes nutrirte el cabello —dijo en un suspiro—. Hazme caso, me gusta que me hagas caso.

Koushiro se tensó pero siguió firme en cargarla, enrojeciendo cuando ese aliento aromatizado de licor rozó su oreja. Respiró más sosegado con la profunda respiración de Mimi la cual venía acompañada de graciosos soniditos que podrían compararse con los de un gorrín pero que por supuesto ella siempre negaría.

—Hacen buena pareja —dijo unos metros más atrás Yamato.

Llevaba el brazo alrededor de Sora, cargando más de la mitad de su peso contra ella, aunque desde su visión era él quien protegía y resguardaba con sus resistentes brazos a su damisela.

Sora se limitó a sonreír.

—Nosotros también hacemos buena pareja —comentó Yamato, recostando también su cabeza contra la de Sora en un tono meloso. Casi ni levantaba ya los pies del suelo, solo los arrastraba.

Sora enfocó el final de la calle, donde su edifico departamental ya se distinguía. Si no llegaba pronto seguramente tuviese que acabar llevando a Yamato también a su espalda y eso, sin duda, sería una situación bastante extraña.

Por suerte consiguió llegar hasta su edifico todavía por su propio pie. Era la ventaja de ser vecinos y en el estado que se encontraba Mimi lo mejor era que quedase a dormir con Sora, de ese modo se evitaban hacer más paseos interminables por Odaiba.

Koushiro deslizó lentamente a Mimi por su espalda ante las protestas de esta pero para su suerte Sora en seguida la recostó contra ella.

—Yo llevo a Yamato-san —dijo Koushiro.

Yamato lo miró tambaleante.

—Puedo solo —dijo. Dio un par de vueltas y se llevó la mano a la cabeza mareado—. ¿Quién ha robado el ascensor?

Koushiro dejó que se apoyase contra él y esperaron a que Sora abriese cuidadosamente la puerta de su casa y le entregase unas llaves.

—Son para emergencias —sintió la necesidad de explicar y Koushiro se dio cuenta de que su mirada igual había sido demasiado descarada.

No le debía sorprender que la novia formal de Yamato por casi cuatro años y además vecina, tuviese las llaves de su apartamento.

Se dispuso a guiar a Yamato al ascensor pero no contaba con que este se resistiese.

—Sora —se volteó a su novia. Koushiro lo mantuvo sujeto como buenamente pudo—, buenas noches —dijo con una sonrisa un poco bobalicona.

Sora se la devolvió, haciéndole un gesto a Koushiro para que marchase pero Yamato no se lo permitió.

—Te amo.

—Sí y yo a ti —contestó Sora enrojeciendo—. Koushiro, ¿te lo llevas ya? —masculló. Lo último que deseaba era una escena empalagosa de su novio delante de su puerta, de Koushiro y de Mimi.

No obstante Yamato era un terco y se las apañó para estirarse y darle un torpe y sonoro beso a Sora en los labios que esta casi ni devolvió.

Escuchó las risas de Mimi y enrojeció, igual que Koushiro que apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿No estabas dormida? —renegó la pelirroja, ya por fin adentrando a su amiga.

Yamato empezó a colaborar cuando vio la puerta cerrarse. Miró a Koushiro, todavía con su sonrisa de ebrio enamorado en la cara.

—Eres pelirrojo —dijo, como si lo acabase de descubrir—. Pero Sora es una pelirroja más bonita que tú, espero no te ofenda…

Sigilosamente, Sora consiguió arrastrar a Mimi hasta su habitación.

—Esta no es mi cama —dijo Mimi, mirando su alrededor y ese futón que Sora extendía.

—Dormimos juntas.

Sin dejar que lo terminase de preparar, Mimi se derrumbó como un peso muerto sobre el futón.

—¿Es aquí donde haces cochinadas con Yamato? —cuestionó entre risas.

Sora la chistó. No quería que su escandalera despertase a su madre y por tanto la encontrase en estado tan lamentable. Obvio tampoco quería tener esa clase de conversaciones con Mimi.

—Nunca me cuentas nada —medio protestó, dejando que Sora la zarandease a su antojo para desvestirla—. Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.

Sora suspiró y negó.

—No, las hacemos en su casa —de todas formas estaba segura que Mimi no recordaría nada de esto dentro de unas horas y sirvió para callar a su amiga y hacerla sentir especial.

Sora esbozó una tierna sonrisa por su expresión. Le colocó uno de sus pijamas y le besó la frente maternalmente.

—Duérmete.

—Espera, pero estamos en confidencias —tomó a Sora del brazo muy pesadamente para que se tumbase a su lado. No lo logró pero Sora sí le prestó un poco de atención—. ¿Crees que Koushiro es guapo?

Sora encontró tan adorable a su amiga con ese rubor en sus mejillas, el cual ya no se debía al alcohol, que no pudo contener la risa. No sabía lo que era más tierno si Mimi alcoholizada queriendo hacer confidencias o Mimi hablando de Koushiro con tanta soltura, con tanto cariño.

—Yamato opina que hacéis muy buena pareja.

Debió encontrar esa respuesta de su gusto porque Mimi se revolvió en el futón entre risas que se transformaron otra vez en esa respiración de gorrinillo en pocos minutos.

Sora aprovechó para salir y encontrarse con Koushiro.

—Bella durmiente depositada.

—Em ah… Yamato-san depositado —dijo, tras ser incapaz de encontrar un nombre clave. Sora rio mientras Koushiro le devolvía sus llaves.

Ya iba a marcharse pero el largo suspiro de Sora recostándose contra la pared le hizo quedarse.

—Gracias por venir a ayudarme. No sé que habría hecho con estos dos.

Koushiro se apoyó a su lado.

—¿Y Taichi-san?, ¿no salió con vosotros?

Automáticamente Sora hizo un gesto contrariado por recordar su traición. Estaba enfadada con él y ese significaba que no le importaba absolutamente nada como había finalizado su noche.

No le importaba, lo negaría en un juzgado si hacía falta pero le preocupaba.

—¿Hikari-chan? —al segundo de la pregunta de Koushiro ya había sacado el celular—, ¿tu hermano está en casa?, ¿sí?, ¿qué estaba muy feliz porque tiene una foto con todo el equipo de F.C Tokio? Bien, me alegro mucho por él pero dile que mañana lo regañaré. Mucho —y cortó y Koushiro tragó con apuro.

Tan pronto podía ser la más amorosa y comprensiva como la chica más intimidante que había visto jamás. Sin duda alguna Sora entraba dentro de la definición de madre con todas las letras.

Quería irse a casa pero le daba un poco de pánico marcharse y que Sora le regañase por ello. Quedo muy quieto y callado esperando alguna señal que le dijese cual debía ser su siguiente movimiento.

Otro suspiró de Sora y la enfocó.

—¿Nunca te cansas de sus estupideces?

—¿Estupideces? —se atrevió a preguntar Koushiro.

Él tan solo quería estar en casa descansando pues mañana tenía un duro día de reprogramación de sus equipos y de repente, no sabía como exactamente, se hallaba ahí, ante la puerta de Sora. Una Sora que obviamente necesitaba hablar. Tal vez llevaba demasiadas horas sola con personas ebrias.

—Mimi haciendo una competición de chupitos con Taichi, Taichi yéndose a una fiesta privada de jugadores de fútbol y Yamato… —resopló contenida—. ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de coger las llaves correctas cuando sale de casa! —exclamó apretando furiosamente las de la motocicleta que aún tenía en su poder.

En realidad cuando Yamato bebía casi todos sus objetos personales quedaban en manos de Sora, pero eso se lo guardó para ella misma.

Koushiro encogió los hombros tratando de esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no resultó convincente. Él tranquilizaba a los demás cuando estaba con el laptop, cuando les daba respuestas. Sin laptop no sabía como podía ayudar así que siguió callado.

Estudió a Sora, que se había quedado en trance mirando esa llave que colgaba frente a sus ojos. Súbitamente lo enfocó.

—Koushiro, me apetece hacer algo terriblemente estúpido.

Y su mirada brilló podría decirse que maquiavélicamente pero era demasiado tierna para calificarla así.

—¿Debo detenerte? —tanteó pero Sora sonrió cerrando el puño con esa llave dentro.

—O venir conmigo.

…

Yamato estaba en ralentí. A Yamato no le gustaba madrugar aunque sabía que pronto debería cambiar esas costumbres. No obstante aunque le hubiese gustado madrugar también se habría levantado en ralentí. No tomaba frecuentemente y cuando lo hacía solía ser de forma moderada.

Esa estúpida competición de chupitos con Taichi, ¿o fue Mimi quien la hizo?, no lo recordaba. Solo recordaba que entró mucho licor por su garganta. Demasiado.

La ducha no le despejó y como no le apeteció preparase desayuno salió al exterior y caminó hasta la plaza donde habitualmente aparcaba su motocicleta. No lo hacía de forma consciente, tan solo era una rutina. Nunca se fijaba en ningún detalle de la moto tan solo la veía y seguía su paseo.

Hoy no la vio.

Se palpó los bolsillos en busca de sus llaves y no las encontró. Empezó a preocuparse, ¿y si había hecho alguna estupidez la noche anterior? No recordaba haberse montando en la moto pero tampoco recordaba como llegó a casa así que…. ¡Sora!

Sin duda ella conocería todos los detalles. No probó ni una gota de alcohol de eso sí estaba seguro.

Resopló, pues tampoco llevaba el celular encima. No obstante no necesitó pensar en el siguiente paso porque justo en ese momento la vio camino del edificio. Piyomon iba a su lado.

—¡Sora! —la interceptó.

Esta le sonrió de una manera extraña pero que a él le pareció hermosa. Era traviesa pero también repleta de vida.

—¿Ya estás despierto?, tu recuperación es asombrosa Ishida —dijo y Yamato enrojeció.

Ni quería imaginar las ridiculeces que podría haber hecho anoche. No llegaba a ser incómodo porque era Sora y con ella nunca tenía esa sensación pero tampoco quería alargar la situación. Necesitaba cerrar la noche pasada en su cabeza de inmediato y eso solo podría hacerse si conocía las piezas del rompecabezas.

—¿Sabes donde está mi motocicleta? —preguntó con timidez.

Sora hizo una divertida mueca de culpabilidad.

—La cogí yo.

—¿Tú? —eso despertó por completo a Yamato y lo alarmó. Apenas sabía arrancarla.

—Iba con Koushiro —añadió como si eso lo fuese a tranquilizar. Sin embargo Yamato sabía que Koushiro solo conducía de manera virtual motos en la luna de Endor. Pestañeó incrédulo—. No sé, fue divertido, empezamos a dar vueltas y de repente estábamos camino a Kyoto para ver a mi padre.

—Que… cómo, ¿Kyoto? —Yamato no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Sí, pero no llegamos lejos. No tenía mucha gasolina, ¿sabes? —lo que más le alucinaba a Yamato era que Sora lo estaba narrando como una anécdota graciosa.

—¡No tenía previsto ir a Kyoto esta semana! —exclamó al límite de la taquicardia. Trató de tranquilizarse. Y encima Sora lo continuaba mirando de esa adorable forma. Como esa niña buena que sabía que se había portado mal pero que estaba convencida de que si ponía ojitos se libraría del castigo. Y así fue. Yamato se frotó la cara y suspiró—. Pero Sora, eso que has hecho es increíblemente estúpido.

 ** _Razón #4 Rebeldía_**

—Lo sé —torció la cara en un claro gesto de que no se volvería a repetir—. Pero lo bueno de hacer estupideces con Koushiro es que siempre sabe encontrar una solución a los problemas y abrió una puerta al Digiumndo y vino Piyomon para traernos de vuelta, ¿no es genial? —la digimon asintió, saltando mimosamente a los brazos de Sora.

—Ya pero, ¿y mi moto? —susurró con infantilidad.

Sora lo miró amorosamente, ya iniciando la marcha hacia su edificio.

—Te prometo que luego vamos a recogerla pero ahora quiero dormir un poco y además le prometí a Piyomon un rico desayuno.

—¡Con albóndigas! —gritó la digimon alegremente.

Sora sonrió dichosa.

—¿Te apuntas?

…

Había sido una dura mañana para Mimi pero realmente lo malo empezó cuando todo le dejó de dar vueltas y su estómago empezó a asimilar alimentos. Cuando empezó a ser de nuevo persona y empezó a preocuparse de las cosas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus lindos zapatos no estaban en ningún lugar de esa casa.

Si no estaban con Sora ni con Yamato tan solo podían estar con otra persona.

Fue a ver a Koushiro sin demora.

Su amable madre la dejó entrar sin problema alguno y Mimi fue directa a su habitación. No estaba pero no le importó. Esperó, aunque a simple vista tampoco se veían sus zapatos por ahí y eso le inquietaba.

—Koushiro —comenzó Mimi cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse pero calló de inmediato sobresaltada por la imagen.

Y Koushiro, con una toalla a modo turbante sobre su cabeza y un bote de mascarilla nutritiva en la mano, sintió que ahora sí, estaba haciendo algo terriblemente estúpido.

 ** _Razón #5 Mimi Tachikawa_**

Pero no le importó.

- **OWARI-**

 **.**

* * *

 **#soratrobsesión #mishitroll #KOURAAAAAAA!**

N/A: Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
